Fanfic
My name is LukaGaming. Or, thats my name in the interwebs. Im the friend of multiple people, but this time, i was talking with my friends in Discord. A guy named Priceless used the ship command to ship me and Fireblade, and it said 100%. To be honest, its just a stupid bot that does random shit, it doesnt mean anything. It just says random numbers to entertain the people on the Discord. However i got a message from Fireblade that said 'Hey, I think we should talk more' I have no idea what hes talking about, but i decided to bring up about how gay people's rights are very weird all around the world. I literally dont know what im talking about, but he told me something 'You know, i support gay rights all along' I said, 'I didnt know that.. surpising i guess.' To be honest, its pretty weird that right when the bot said we were perfect for each other, he started messaging me. Then i went to sleep, because i was sleepy and he was getting weird, asking me questions about my dog's name and all that shit. After a deep sleep, my father told me 'We are going to the Philippines' You know, The Philippines look alright. Dont give a shit if were going there. 2 weeks later Jeez, i've done 2 mapping videos on my laptop, already edited them and all, but theres no god damn internet here. Fuck this place. I wanna go home. (Fireblade POV) I wonder why my friend hasnt messaged me for 2 weeks. Maybe hes scared of me. I get a message from Priceless saying that he want to the Philippines, i ask him what hotel, and he says that Luka told him a specific hotel. You know, i only live 3 blocks away from there. I ask my mom, 'Can i go to the hotel?' She says, 'sure. why not' I go to the hotel, and knock all the rooms until i see Luka. Wow, he looks like he has abs. I tell him who i am, and he says 'w.. what are you doing here?' I grab him by the nipple and take his shirt off, since i see that his parents arent in the room. 'S.. Stop!' I grab his back slowly because it looks like hes going to fall because of how surprised he looks. I put him in a bed, and tell him. 'Nothing is gonna happen, baby. Close your eyes' 'b..but, what are you doing..' I grab his dick, surprisingly its pretty small, but mine isnt. I look at his little asshole cause i was able to get his pants and underwar off, and fist it furiously. He screams so much, that the other room could listen. Fuck me, fuck oh fuck yes. he says. AHHHH! Wow, cant believe i just killed Fireblade.. I fucked him so hard, that i cummed all over inside him and fucking killed him. Oh well, time to play with his body.